


Sen o trzmielu

by vic_arious



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Community: Mirriel, M/M, POV Rick, Pre-Canon, homofobia, konflikt wewnętrzny
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic_arious/pseuds/vic_arious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tekst powstał do życzenia SzmaragDrac na akcję gwiazdkową na Forum Mirriel: Relacja Kierena i Ricka, zanim stało się wszystko to, co wiemy z serialu (czyli żadnych zombie). Może być slash (byłoby miło :3). Przedstawienie też relacji chłopaków z ich rodzinami byłoby fajną sprawą, choć nie wymagam tego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sen o trzmielu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SzmaragDrac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/gifts).



> Tekst jest dość dziwny, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o interpunkcję. Namnożenie średników miało zamaskować mój styl, a przez to utrudnić Drac odgadnięcie mojego autorstwa. Gdyby nie jej życzenie, ten tekst by nie powstał, bo nie czuję Ricka jako postaci. 
> 
> Buziak dla kuroshitsuj za betę.

Rozgniata w dłoni żółtko, czując jak delikatna błona pęka, a jej zawartość przeciska się pomiędzy jego palcami z cichym bluzgiem; uśmiecha się szeroko i stara złapać drugą ręką jak najwięcej pomarańczowej mazi, zanim ta spadnie na ciasto. Mama rozbija kolejne jajko o metalowy brzeg miski; ten dźwięk przypomina mu gong obwieszczający rozpoczęcie walki, która zawsze kończy się tak samo. Następny przeciwnik umiera w jego dłoniach; skorupki lądują w koszu, jedna włożona w drugą, zwijając się jak jakiś gruby, jajeczny wąż.  
  
— Janet, ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że kuchnia to nie miejsce dla chłopaka? — Tata stoi w progu i wpatruje się w mamę, jakby ta zrobiła coś złego; Rick chce mu powiedzieć, że to nie jej wina, że to on sam chciał porozgniatać żółtka, że przeprasza i że już nie będzie. — Chcesz go wychować na ciotę? — Głos taty staje się cichszy i syczący, a Rick kuli się w sobie; nie wie, co oznaczają te słowa, tata już kilka razy pytał o to mamę, ale wie, że to coś złego.  
  
— Umyj ręce, kochanie, i idź z tatą. — Mama uśmiecha się tym uśmiechem, jaki zawsze kieruje do Ricka, gdy tata jest w pobliżu; Rick nie lubi tego uśmiechu, nie dlatego, że jest nieładny, ale dlatego, że jest smutny. Nie chce, żeby mama była smutna, więc przytakuje i idzie do zlewu umyć ręce; musi stanąć na palcach, żeby dosięgnąć pokrętła. Kiedy kończy, wyciera dłonie o spodnie i podchodzi do taty, który wciąż wpatruje się w mamę gniewnym spojrzeniem.  
  
— Już nie będę rozgniatać żółtek — obiecuje Rick, spoglądając z dołu na tatę; tata zerka na niego i kiwa głową, więc Rick wie, że postąpił słusznie.  
  
— Chodź — rzuca tata, wychodząc z kuchni; Rick próbuje za nim nadążyć. — Czas nauczyć cię strzelać.

 

xxx

 

— Masz świece? — pyta Kierena po raz setny; grota wyłania się już spomiędzy drzew.  
  
— Ile razy mam powtarzać, że tak? — Kieren brzmi na zirytowanego; poprawia plecak, po czym zbiega w dół zbocza, nie czekając na Ricka.

Chwilę później obaj stają przed wejściem do groty; Rick przełyka ciężko i wymienia z Kierenem znaczące spojrzenie; nie ma już odwrotu. Kieren wyciąga z plecaka świecę i zapala ją, Rick zaciska palce na nożu kuchennym, który ukradkiem wyniósł z domu. Wchodzą do groty; Rick czuje się jak Indiana Jones, żałuje, że nie ma na głowie kapelusza; Kieren oświetla ściany, jakby spodziewał się na nich znaleźć malowidła skalne.

— Jest pusta — obwieszcza Rick, gdy docierają do końca; nie umie ukryć swojego rozczarowania.

— To chyba dobrze? — pyta sarkastycznie Kieren i zrzuca plecak na ziemię, po czym siada pod ścianą. — Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie miałbym ochoty nikogo lub _niczego_ tutaj spotkać.  
  
Rick musi przyznać mu rację; siada obok niego od strony wyjścia z groty, i obserwuje, jak Kieren zapala kolejne świece i rozstawia je wokół nich.  
  
— Przytulniej niż w twoim pokoju — rzuca Kieren, czym zarabia mocnego kuksańca w bok; obaj rozglądają się po ścianach odkrytego przez nich miejsca. — Hej, trzeba to uwiecznić — podejmuje po chwili i ponownie sięga do swojego plecaka; Rick obserwuje jego delikatne dłonie błądzące w połach materiału. Kieren wyciąga polaroida i podnosi pytająco brew; Rick uśmiecha się szeroko, po czym wyciąga ręce po aparat.  
  
Rickowi bardzo podoba się zdjęcie; sam wygląda dumnie i męsko, jak na prawdziwego odkrywcę przystało, za to Kieren uśmiecha się dość nieśmiało, co oczywiście bardzo bawi Ricka i nie omieszka mu tego wypomnieć. Kieren przewraca oczami i chowa fotografię do plecaka razem z polaroidem, a wtedy Rick wpada na pewien pomysł; odkrywca musi oznaczyć swoje miejsce, nawet, jeśli nie był tu pierwszy.  
  
— _Ren + Rick_. — Kieren uśmiecha się szeroko, gdy czyta napis, który Rick nakreślił na ścianie. — Wiesz, że tylko ty tak zdrabniasz moje imię? Wszyscy wolą pierwszy człon.  
  
— Ale ja nie jestem wszyscy, Ren — rzuca zadziornie Rick; uśmiech Kierena znowu staje się delikatniejszy, bardziej nieśmiały, gdy wpatruje się tymi swoimi wielkimi oczami w Ricka; w tym świetle wydają się jeszcze większe niż normalnie.  
  
— Nie, nie jesteś — odpowiada, a Rick dumnie wypina pierś na tyle, na ile pozwala mu niski strop; odwraca się do ściany i tknięty impulsem dopisuje pod spodem coś jeszcze. — _Na zawsze?_ — pyta Kieren, śmiesznie marszcząc brwi.  
  
— Na zawsze — potwierdza Rick. — Najlepsi przyjaciele na zawsze.

— Aż do śmierci? — dopytuje Kieren; w jego głosie słychać powątpiewanie. Rick znowu się uśmiecha.  
  
— Dłużej.  
  
  
xxx

 

Śmieją się całą drogę ze szkoły; Rick nie życzy nikomu źle, ale nie może się nie cieszyć, że pani Montgomery skręciła kostkę, w efekcie czego zwolniono ich dwie godziny wcześniej, a planowany sprawdzian z matematyki został przeniesiony na przyszły tydzień. Gdy wchodzą do domu, Rick łapie Kierena za kaptur i pociąga do siebie tak, że chłopak się niemal przewraca; poszturchują się w korytarzu. Jego wesołość ulatuje w momencie, w którym widzi tatę stojącego w progu jego pokoju; palce mężczyzny zaciśnięte są na płycie słuchanej przez Ricka potajemnie.

— _Ren + Rick, na zawsze_. — czyta tata, obracając w dłoniach płytę; jego głos jest syczący i przepełniony pogardą; spogląda na Ricka, jakby się go brzydził.

— Przyjaciele na zawsze — zaznacza Rick, bo czuje, że musi to zrobić; stojący koło niego Kieren napina się nieznacznie, kiedy tata przenosi na niego wzrok.

— Masz zakaz wstępu do tego domu, Walker — mówi tata spokojnym, zimnym głosem, w którym wciąż pobrzmiewa pogarda; rzuca płytę pod nogi Kierena. — Zabieraj to i wynocha.

Kieren schyla się po płytę i bez słowa ją podnosi; Rick nie wie, czy będzie jeszcze zdatna do odsłuchania, na pewno porysowała się przy upadaniu. Chce coś powiedzieć, ale czuje się tak, jakby jego język uwiązł mu w gardle, zamykając w nim wszystkie słowa; wie, że Kieren nie wymaga od niego tego, żeby go bronił, żeby postawił się tacie, jednak mimo wszystko jest mu źle. Tata robi krok w ich kierunku, ale Kieren wyciąga przed siebie dłoń, zatrzymując mężczyznę w miejscu.

— Nie musi się pan fatygować — mówi grzecznym tonem, patrząc tacie prosto w oczy. — Sam się odprowadzę do wyjścia. — Po tych słowach obraca się na pięcie i, nie patrząc na Ricka, wychodzi.

— Bezczelny gówniarz — rzuca ojciec, po czym zaczyna tyradę o tym, jak to Rick powinien sobie dobierać lepsze towarzystwo, ale Rick tym razem go nie słucha; wpatruje się w drzwi, za którymi zniknął Kieren, i całym sercem zazdrości mu jego odwagi.

  

xxx

  
  
Jest już przy furtce, ale jego ręka zamiera na klamce; wraca do domu z sercem szamoczącym mu się w piersi jak spętane zwierzę; niemal potyka się o własne nogi, przemierzając korytarz w kilku susach. Wszystko wygląda czysto, niewinnie; szuflady są dosunięte, szafki pozamykane; Rick egzaminuje swój pokój oczami obcego i nie dostrzega w nim niczego podejrzanego. Jego wzrok pada na deskę w drewnianej podłodze, w prawym rogu, trzecią od biurka, drugą od okna; kilka razy zrobił test stając na niej niby przypadkiem, nie obluzowała się, nie poruszyła, nie odkryła wydrążonej po nią śrubokrętem skrytki. Wszystko schowane; jest bezpieczny.

  

xxx

 

Wchodzi do obskurnego sklepu, którego właścicielem jest Rob, stary znajomy ojca jeszcze z czasów służby wojskowej. Niewiadomym pozostaje, jak Rob się utrzymuje; ta tajemnica ukrywa się za przekrwionymi oczami i pożółkłymi zębami wiecznie zagryzionymi na wykałaczce. Jego biznes ledwo się kręci, a właściwie to już dawno przestał się kręcić, zastygając w martwocie pomiędzy krótkimi i rzadszymi niż włosy na głowie sklepikarza momentami, kiedy ktoś okazuje się na tyle zdesperowany, by odwiedzić tę norę i jeszcze coś w niej kupić. Rob, w całej swej odpychającej postaci, nie ma bowiem do zaoferowania zupełnie nic poza alkoholem, tytoniem i magazynami dla panów, poupychanymi na stojaku tak ciasno, że sprawiają wrażenie jakby walczyły ze sobą o przetrwanie, pożerając się nawzajem.  
  
Rob otwiera sklep w dalekich okolicach godziny dziesiątej rano, kiedy cały pijacka część Roartonu zdąży się już zaopatrzyć w wysokoprocentowe trunki, więc największa grupa, która mogłaby być zainteresowana zakupami w _Spelunce_ (jak pieszczotliwie nazywa się sklep Roba) jest poza zasięgiem. Pozostają więc tylko dzieciaki z kieszeniami pełnymi drobnych i niewinnymi sercami łaknącymi zepsucia.  
  
— 'Szanowanie, Rick — rzuca Rob zza zawalonej tytoniem i bletkami lady, kiedy tylko jego przekrwione oczy rozpoznają osobę, której wejście do sklepu ogłosiło głośne skrzypienie drzwi, będące naturalnym substytutem dzwoneczka.  
  
Rick kiwa mu głową, na co mężczyzna mlaska i mocniej zagryza wykałaczkę, wracając do skręcania papierosa. O Robie można wiele powiedzieć, ale jeśli chodzi o skręcanie fajek, facet ma do tego złote ręce. Podczas tej jednej czynności wygląda jak cholerny artysta, w skupieniu układając tytoń na bletce, pieszcząc go zrogowaciałymi palcami zupełnie jak pianista pieści klawisze fortepianu, zwijając w końcu papierosa subtelnie i w pełen czci sposób. A potem jak prawdziwy koneser wyciąga spomiędzy zębów wymęczoną wykałaczkę, odkłada ją na lepki od brudu blat i zastępuje skręconym przez siebie małym dziełem sztuki. Następnie zapala je i zaciąga się mocno, uśmiechając przy tym jak człowiek, który doznał w życiu spełnienia. Raz zdradził Rickowi, że pali tylko jednego papierosa dziennie, co by tłumaczyło precyzję, z jaką wykonuje każdego z nich, a także nieodłączną wykałaczkę wystającą z jego parszywych ust.  
  
— To samo co zwykle? — podejmuje po chwili Rob, delektując się swoim codziennym papierosem. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, sięga po coś pod spód lady i po chwili wykłada przed Rickiem dwie paczki fajek.  
  
— Dzięki — mówi Rick, sięgając do kieszeni po pieniądze, i właśnie wtedy jego wzrok pada na stertę magazynów, na których okładkach wdzięczą się mniej lub bardziej roznegliżowane kobiety; wszystkie wyglądają sztucznie i wulgarnie, i Rick jak zwykle nie poświęciłby im uwagi, gdyby nie nawiedziła go pewna myśl. Prawdziwy facet nie miałby do tego takiego podejścia jak on; uznałby to za podniecające — te nadmuchane usta, te nadmuchane piersi, ta karykatura niewinnego uśmiechu.  
  
— Fajne dupy, nie? — pyta zadziornie Rob, najwyraźniej podążając za jego spojrzeniem. W pierwszej chwili Rick ma ochotę zgodnie z prawdą zaprzeczyć, ale wie, że nie powinien tego robić.  
  
— No — przyznaje bez przekonania, zmuszając wzrok do pozostania na tej wystawie wulgarności jeszcze przez chwilę, zanim wykłada na ladę wyliczoną sumę i zwija z niej fajki; chce się stąd jak najszybciej ulotnić.  
  
— Wybierz se jedną — rzuca Rob, na co Rick natychmiast podrywa spojrzenie z usyfionej lady; Rob uśmiecha się zachęcająco w tak obrzydliwy sposób, że Rick tylko cudem powstrzymuje cisnący mu się na usta grymas. Przez chwilę po prostu stoi w miejscu i wpatruje się w starego sklepikarza, nie wiedząc, jak powinien zareagować.  
  
— Serio? — dopytuje, mając cichą nadzieję, że Rob się jednak rozmyśli; ten jednak szczerzy się szeroko i zamaszystym gestem wskazuje mu ścianę magazynów.  
  
Rick ma siedemnaście lat, a normalny siedemnastoletni chłopak powinien się cieszyć z takiej propozycji; chcąc nie chcąc kieruje się w stronę magazynów. Nie zastanawiając się zbyt długo wybiera pierwszy z brzegu, którego okładkę zdobi bardziej niż mniej ubrana dziewczyna. Kątem oka zauważa, że data wskazuje na to, że ów magazyn został wydany trzy lata temu; jakoś go to specjalnie nie dziwi, jeśli ma być szczery. Zwija gazetę w dłoni i rusza w kierunku drzwi, kiwając głową Robowi, kiedy dobiega go zdziwiony głos mężczyzny:  
— Ej no, nie zajrzysz nawet do środka?  
  
Przystaje, bo dociera do niego, że widocznie złamał jakąś niepisaną heteroseksualną zasadę, nie zaglądając do środka przy wyborze pisemka.  
  
— Po co? — pyta, zerkając przez ramię na Roba. — Co za różnica? — Po zmarszczonych brwiach Roba orientuje się, że ponownie musiał powiedzieć coś nie tak. — W sensie — dodaje, myśląc szybko — cycki to cycki, nie? — Wzrusza ramionami i uśmiecha się sztucznie. — A ta ma jeszcze ładną twarz. — Wskazuje na modelkę z okładki i modli się, by tym razem wypaść naturalnie.  
  
— Ta jest! Cycki to cycki, byle były duże! — Rob zaśmiewa się chrapliwie, uderzając jedną dłonią o ladę. — Ale widzę, że mamy tu romantyka! Na buźkę patrzy! — Rob ponownie się zaśmiewa, tym razem bardziej szyderczo, ale po chwili milknie i przygląda się Rickowi oceniającym wzrokiem; jego twarz zamienia się w maskę i w tym momencie wcale nie przypomina już starego pijaczyny. Rick zamiera, czując się tak, jakby całe ciało wypełnił mu lód, od czubka głowy aż po same koniuszki palców.  
  
— Dzięki za gazetę — rzuca do Roba, machając mu magazynem, po czym opuszcza sklep na miękkich nogach.  
  
Godzinę później dwa plakaty z magazynu znajdują swoje miejsce na ścianie i drzwiach pokoju Ricka; gdy widzi je mama, jest widocznie zaskoczona, ale nie mówi ani słowa; gdy widzi je ojciec, uśmiecha się pod nosem i kręci głową, posyłając Rickowi na wpół kpiące na wpół aprobujące spojrzenie. Plakaty zostają.

  
xxx

  
Obmywa twarz wodą i łyka powietrze; świat wiruje mu przed oczami, w uszach słyszy dzwonienie narastające wraz z każdą sekundą; jego mokre dłonie ślizgają się po krawędzi umywalki. Podnosi wzrok i widzi przerażonego dzieciaka, widzi twarz, której istnienie wyparł, ale wciąż nie zapomniał; widzi twarz tchórza.  
  
Nie płakał, kiedy złamał rękę w czwartej klasie, ani kiedy spadł z drzewa na ścięte gałęzie rok później, niemal skręcając przy tym kark. Nie płakał, kiedy ojciec uderzył go w twarz ten jeden, jedyny raz.

Teraz siada na podłodze, podwija kolana pod brodę i płacze, a wstydliwe dźwięki opuszczają jego usta przy każdym oddechu; stara się wyciszyć je choć trochę, zagryzając mocno pięść, aż czuje pieczenie i słodkość krwi przebijającą się przez słony smak skóry i łez, jednak nie jest w stanie się kontrolować.  
  
Gdy drzwi od łazienki się uchylają, Rick w przerażeniu niemal dławi się śliną i czuje falę ulgi, gdy dociera do niego, że to jednak mama. Otula go wystraszony głos, ciepłe dłonie, woń smażonego mięsa, które musiała przygotowywać na kolację; ten stary sweter drapie mu policzek, nie ma pojęcia, jak ona może coś takiego nosić, przecież musi jej być w tym niewygodnie. Dłonie mamy też są szorstkie tak, jak ten sweter; miał jej kupić jakiś krem, przecież robi się chłodno i muszą ją boleć, a sama sobie nie kupi.  
  
— Rick?  
  
Już się nie dusi, już nie dygocze, ale oczy wciąż ma pełne łez; mama klęczy przy nim, opierając brodę na jego głowie; jej ręce obejmują go mocno, dociskają do obleczonej szorstkim swetrem piersi.  
  
— Co się stało, synku? — pyta, cicho i delikatnie; drzwi od łazienki zamknięte są na zasuwę; ojciec musi być w domu. — Możesz mi powiedzieć. Możesz mi powiedzieć o... wszystkim.

Rick drży; chce wyswobodzić się z matczynych objęć na tyle, by móc spojrzeć jej w oczy, ale zamiast tego mocniej ją obejmuje. Czuje żółć wspinającą mu się w górę gardła; jego zakrwawiona pięść brudzi spodnie mamy, więc Rick natychmiast odsuwa dłoń i naciąga sweter, zakrywając plamę. W razie czego mama może powiedzieć, że to od świeżego mięsa; ojciec powinien uwierzyć. Otwiera usta, czując się tak, jakby otwierał swoje wnętrzności.

— Janet!

Oboje drżą na dźwięk głosu ojca, oboje też mocniej zaciskają wokół siebie ramiona.

— Janet, gdzie jesteś, do cholery?!

— Idź — wydusza Rick, odsuwając się lekko od mamy; ona bez słowa podnosi się z podłogi i wychodzi z łazienki, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Rick bierze głęboki oddech, po czym opróżnia zawartość żołądka do muszli klozetowej. Ponownie obmywa twarz, ale już nie patrzy w lustro; wyciera usta ręcznikiem i wychodzi.  
  
Pół nocy spędza na przemierzaniu nieprzyjaznych ulic Roartonu, licząc okna, w których wciąż pali się światło, licząc tych, którzy mogą go zauważyć. Jest na drugim końcu miasta, na przystanku pełniącym także funkcję tablicy ogłoszeń i spomiędzy ofert sprzedaży samochodu, naprawy dachów i informacji o przyjeżdżającym w przyszłym tygodniu cyrku wyłania się to jedno sprawiające wrażenie, jakby czekało na niego, aż je zobaczy. Podobno Bóg pomaga tym, którzy sami nie potrafią dokonać wyboru; wyciąga dłoń i przesuwa palcami po brzegu ogłoszenia.

Zabiera je ze sobą; dociera do domu wraz ze wschodzącym słońcem i gdyby ktoś zapytał, co zajęło mu tak wiele czasu, nie umiałby odpowiedzieć. Mama nie śpi; na jej przekrwionych oczach odciska się brak snu i niepokój, który na ten sen nie pozwolił. Wciąż ma na sobie szorstki sweter i patrzy na niego z wyrzutem, a on bez słowa wyciąga przed siebie pięść zaciśniętą na ogłoszeniu.

— Nie, nie zrobisz tego — mówi mama, gdy tylko dociera do niej, co właśnie trzyma; Rick jest tak wyzuty z emocji, że nie czuje kompletnie nic, patrząc na jej drżącą wargę, drżące dłonie. Podejrzewa, że w jej piersi chowa się równie drżące serce. — Nie rób tego dla niego. — Patrzy na niego błagalnym wzrokiem. — Żadnego z nich. Nie rób tego dla nikogo.

— Robię to dla siebie — mówi, po raz pierwszy czując, że postępuje właściwie; wymija mamę i kieruje się do pokoju, żeby się spakować.

— Wyślą cię do Afganistanu! — Głos mamy łamie się na ostatnim słowie, ale to nic nie zmieni, bo decyzja została już podjęta, już kroczy obraną drogą.  
  
— Wiem. — Rick niemal się uśmiecha; to będzie ulga zmienić w końcu przeciwnika, zastąpić wnętrze zewnętrzem; nie musi już wybierać i jest spokojny. 

  
xxx  


  
— To twoje życie, Rick, twój ojciec go za ciebie nie przeżyje. Choć raz nie myśl o tym, czego on chce. Pomyśl o tym, czego ty chcesz.  
  
— Może nie wiem, czego chcę?  
  
— Wiesz. Po prostu nie chcesz tego przyznać. — W głosie Kierena nie ma oskarżenia, nigdy go tam nie było, nie w kierunku Ricka.; w półmroku panującym w alejce jego oczy wydają się czarne, kiedy spogląda na Ricka spod kaptura. — Za trzy miesiące wyjeżdżam do Glasgow, na studia — mówi, po czym zaciska wargi; Rick kiwa głową, wie o tym od dnia, w którym Kieren dostał decyzję z tej swojej szkoły dla artystów. Podnosi wzrok z powrotem na Ricka, a jego czarne oczy pełne są determinacji. — Jedź ze mną. — Rick potrząsa głową i odsuwa się o krok, ale Kieren zaciska palce na jego przegubie, nie pozwalając mu odejść. — Mówię poważnie. Mógłbyś znaleźć jakąś pracę, wynająć mieszkanie. Mógłbyś się wreszcie od niego uwolnić.  
  
— To mój ojciec! — rzuca gniewnie Rick. — Nie będę się uwalniał od własnego ojca!  
  
— I co? Masz zamiar przeżyć całe życie, szukając aprobaty człowieka, któremu nigdy nie dogodzisz? Jak długo będziesz udawał kogoś, kim nie jesteś? — Głos Kierena nabiera tych ostrych, wysokich dźwięków, jak zawsze, gdy jest zirytowany; Rick spuszcza wzrok na chodnik.  
  
— Muszę już iść — mówi.  
  
— Rick. — Palce Kierena ześlizgują się po rękawie na nieosłoniętą materiałem dłoń Ricka i zaciskają wokół niej mocno. Pomimo chłodu nocy są ciepłe; Kieren zawsze jest ciepły, w za dużych swetrach i z tymi oczami w kolorze gorącej czekolady. Jego kciuk sunie teraz slalomem pomiędzy kłykciami Ricka, a potem wspina się ku górze aż sięga nadgarstka i dopiero tam zatrzymuje. Rick tak bardzo nie chce patrzeć w te oczy, ale podnosi wzrok, jak zawsze, _jak zawsze_. — Obiecaj mi, że to przemyślisz.  
  
W tej chwili Rick mógłby mu obiecać wszystko i to go przeraża.

— Naprawdę muszę już iść. — Brzmi to jak prośba, prośba o zrozumienie, prośba o to, by Kieren pozwolił mu odejść, bo jeśli tego nie zrobi, Rick nie wie, czy znajdzie w sobie dość siły, by wyrwać dłoń z jego uchwytu, który wcale nie jest przecież mocny.

Kieren wpatruje się w niego z uporem, a jego oczy są równie nieustępliwe jak zawsze, gdy chce postawić na swoim; bywają dni, w których Rick nie widzi w nich gorącej czekolady, a dwie czarne dziury. W końcu robi krok w tył, zabierając ze sobą ciepło; Rick czuje się tak, jakby wsadził dłoń do kubła wypełnionego lodem.  
  
— Do jutra? — pyta Kieren z nadzieją.  
  
— Do jutra — odpowiada Rick, choć to kłamstwo.

  

xxx  


 

Rzadko pamięta swoje sny, a jeszcze rzadziej poświęca im choć trochę uwagi, jednak tej nocy wszystko jest tak wyraziste i namacalne, że Rick nawet nie wie, że śni.

Stoi w kuchni; promienie słońca zawieszone są gęsto w powietrzu a firana tańczy leniwie na wietrze; na stole znajdują się trzy wysokie naczynia, wszystkie kryształowe i wszystkie napełnione mlekiem. Pierwsze z nich, bardzo finezyjne, ma szyjkę, która zakręca się spiralą ku górze i mieni jak diament; jest kompletnie niepraktyczne i cudownie piękne. Rick pragnie się z niego napić, czuje, że znajdujące się w nim mleko będzie słodkie jak nektar; uśmiecha się, ale wie, że nie może, więc przenosi wzrok na drugie naczynie. To jest zwykłe i proste, z gładkimi ściankami o grubości równej motylim skrzydłom; gładzi opuszkiem palca jego wątły brzeg i kuchnię wypełnia śpiew kryształu, ale nie podoba się on Rickowi, więc odsuwa od siebie naczynie i zabiera rękę.  
  
Wzrok Ricka pada na trzecie naczynie; surowe krawędzie przypominają ostrza a grube szkło wydaje się zimne i ciężkie. Mimo wszystko sięga w jego kierunku, obejmuje je obiema dłońmi i podnosi do ust; jest zimne i jest ciężkie, ale Rick stara się ze wszystkich sił i w końcu udaje mu się upić łyk mleka, który smakuje goryczą.  
  
Dwa pozostałe naczynia roztrzaskują się na tysiące części, a mleko rozlewa się po stole, wpadając w szczeliny i w słoje, w niewidoczne wcześniej szpary, i spływa w dół, i kapie, wsiąka w dywan, a on chłonie je z zapalczywością spragnionego, który do pełnego wody pucharu przyciska spierzchnięte usta. Zanim jeszcze kryształowy deszcz zdąży dobrze osiąść, naczynia składają się na nowo, mleko wędruje po stole w górę, wspina się po budujących się szklanych ściankach i wpływa do środka, z powrotem zajmując ich wnętrze. Dwa naczynia znów stoją na stole, ale nie są już idealne; pokrywa je sieć pęknięć, nałożona na nie niczym pajęczyna, jedna część nie łączy się z drugą wystarczająco, a mleko znów wypełnia szpary i skrapla się ku dołowi, grożąc ponownym rozlaniem.  
  
Rick odrzuca to naczynie, to wybrane, to, którego ostre krawędzie kaleczą mu dłonie i usta, to, które wypełnione jest gorzkim mlekiem, to, w którym pływa trzmiel trzepoczący teraz mokrymi, błoniastymi skrzydełkami, tak cienkimi jak ścianki drugiego naczynia.

Chce otworzyć usta, chce wypluć ich zawartość, ale nie może, bo nie ma już podziału między jedną wargą a drugą. I nie ma już nic, prócz gorzkiego mleka i trzmiela odbijającego się o wnętrze zębów w bezjęzycznych ustach, trzmiela, którego bzyczenia już nie słychać.


End file.
